koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sanji/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Sanji. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"Welcome to the Damned Restaurant. Got a reservation?" *"Yes... this is a trial of my love." *"As long as I have something to protect, I'll keep fighting!" *"You're mine now, punks." *"Someone gets in my way, I'm kicking their ass." *"C'mon over here, bastards." *"Bastard! You see that?!" *"I'll kick you all the way to the end of the world!" *"Heh heh! Sorry about that!" *"Whew... not a bad start." *"Beat up my friends, huh? Lemme serve you up some pain, then!" *"This is all mine now." *"Move it, Chopper! Show 'em what kinda power you've got!" *"Who wants to be pummeled next?" *"This is mine now. If you have any complaints, tough!" *"Defying a cook in the seas is suicidal, you know..." *"Whine all you want, guys!" *"Let's do it, you wimp!" *"What?! I'll kill you, bastard!" *"How finely you want me to chop you up, huh?!" *"Move it, bastard!" *"Finally took 'em down." *"Damn... Not so bad now that it's over, huh?" *"A cook's hands are his life. I can't afford to scratch them in battle." *"Any dessert? Guess not, huh?" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"I'll face you, small fries." *"Phew... not too shabby." *"Look here, scum bag!" *"Hehehe, the taste of my kick is exceptional!" *"These guys have bad manners... I've got no choice but to beat some manners into them." *"I'll just help myself to this place." *"This place is mine. I refuse any objections!" *"We've almost cleaned it up...! Alright, let's hurry on!" *"I claim this territory in the name of Black-Leg Sanji!" *"The ability to make the impossible possible, unfathomable using common sense! “Love” is the hurricane that blows away everything!" *"What's that? I'm gonna fillet you, you bastard!" *"I'm going to kick you around until you're finished!" *"It's over... I've won this match." *"The reason I became stronger... Is the power of love--!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"Let's get started." *"I'll face you, small fries." *Well, I have to protect others, but as long as I do, I will fight even if it costs my life!" *"I'm ready... Let's end this." *"I'm ready whenever." *"Well, I can't fight seriously like this." *"Look here, scum bag!" *"Hehehe... my condolences...!" *"No ladies have been caught up in this, right?" *"So who wants to step to me next?" *"Hehehe, the taste of my kick is exceptional!" *"You underestimating my skills as a cook?" *"What, is it over already? The gods are astonished!" *"How strong are you now...?!?!" *"Sorry, I can't go easy on you right now." *"I was born to love the ladies. You see? I'm a man!" *"I'm such an idiot! Why did I..." *"These small fries ate up my time..." *"This place is mine. I refuse any objections!" *"I'll just help myself to this place." *"The ability to make the impossible possible, unfathomable using common sense! "Love" is the hurricane that blows away everything!" *"Two years of continuously running from repulsive creatures! Even the strongest enemies and monsters look cute to me now!" *"Whether one thousand or two, I'll gather 'em up and fillet 'em all! I am a cook of the sea, a one man army!" *"Come on! Kick 'em around with your power!" *"Are they lost without me, as I thought?" *"I'm a man among lady-loving men! Don't come near me!" *"Wait! I won't hurt you!" *"Well, if you insist, then I guess I have no choice." *"What the...?! Retreat for now!" *"I'll be right back, don't worry." *"Damn, I'm a stupid idiot!" *"Ah, I'm completely spineless..." *"As long as I, Black Leg Sanji, still live, you don't stand a chance!" *"Well, well... If we're done, it wasn't much of an enemy." *"Did we finally clean up?" *"Well then, shall we eat?" *"This course is over! No need for dessert." Category:Quotes